Another Member
by Dreamer372
Summary: What if there was another girl? What if she was another zodiac? What if she was a pet of Torhu's? Find Rain, a girl who is a secondary cat with an abusive mom. A little of KyoxTorhu. I suck at summaries. Little violence, which T is for, and Shigure being a pervert. Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket. Minor cursing. HIATUS!
1. Meet The Cat

**Narrator POV**

There was a scratching at the door, and Torhu went to open it. There, was her child-hood pet, Rain. Rain was a shapeshifter of sorts. She often shifted from a cat that looked like a mountain lion, into an actual mountain lion, then a while later, back. Right now she was a cute little cat.

"Rain! Oh my! Its been such a long time!" Torhu was shouting. She hadn't seen Rain after Kyoko died. She swept Rain into her arms and gave her bear hug.

"Ok, Toe, put me down." Torhu did, not surprised as Rain had spoken many time when she was a child. She didn't talk in front of others, except her and her mom. Rain turned into a mountain lion, and after Torhu sat back down, she curled up next to Torhu.

"Hey, Toe, remember when Kyoko nearly burnt those New Years Cakes to a crisp? You had to redo them while Kyoko and I cleaned. By the way, NEVER put a dirty washcloth in your mouth. It's just plain disgusting."

Suddenly, Torhu burst out crying. "Torhu, you know your mom would want you to cherish those memories instead of looking sorry as them." Rain was up rubbing Torhu's shoulder with her head.

"I know. I am just so happy to have someone here. Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure have left for their family's events." Rain lay back down next to Torhu.

"They're coming back, Yuki and Kyo, you know," Rain said after a few minutes of looking at Kyoko's picture. She didn't move. Torhu went to get water for the two boys. Suddenly, the two such boys ran through the door. They were huffing and a puffing. Torhu handed them the glasses of water. They looked surprised.

Torhu went to sit down next to Rain. The giant cat moved slightly for her friend, then when Torhu sat, she settled down again. They lunged toward the cat. Yuki grabbed Rain's head, and Kyo pinned Rain down. Again she did nothing. She just yawned.

**Yuki Pov**

"Chill out, I'm not going to hurt her," the cat said. Suddenly the cat's head shrank until it was no bigger than any ordinary house cat. I was dumbfounded. I looked at Miss Honda, whose was smiling so big, her eyes had to shut. The cat simply got out of my hands and walked out the door, and stopped.

"See ya later toe. Your mom asked me to keep an eye on you, and I have. I will continue to do so." She then turned to us, as in Kyo and I, and said, "If you two or Shigure really get out of line, you will really hear from me." She did the opposite of what she did earlier.

She grew and leapt at the two of us. She growled and bared her teeth, as mountain lions do, and let out a terrible noise. She shrank, nodding to Miss Honda, and walked out the door.

* * *

**Narrator POV**

** "**Rain, wait!" Torhu was chasing after her friend. The cat stopped to look over her shoulder. Kyo and Yuki were following her. "Can you stay with me for New Year's?" Torhu asked.

"Sure, but can I show you something first?", asked Rain. Torhu nodded. "Stay here", was all she said. She ran in to the bushes, disappearing. They waited for about a minute before a girl slipped out of the woods.

She was wearing a brown t-shirt that matched her tawny brown hair that, at the ends of her hair, and at the scalp, turned midnight black. She was also wearing jeans with holes in the knees.

"Toe, sorry I couldn't tell you earlier, but Fog's orders." The girl ran up and hugged Torhu.

"Rain, You were a Zodiac?", Torhu asked confused.

"Miss...", Yuki struggled for her last name, though he thought it was Sohma.

She looked at her feet and said, "I-I don't have a last name. All secondaries are sent out on the river after birth. Fog is my foster mother," and Rain looked up. "Lets get inside before we all catch a cold. But, I do have tea for that."

They all walked home in silence. The quiet was interrupted by Kyo. "Wait your foster mother, did she used to own a dojo?"

Rain looked at him, "Yeah, she taught me everything she knew. She said the only other kid that good was Kazuma Sohma, after stumbling across her dojo." She smiled at the memory. "If you want, I can show you where she taught me. I taught Torhu everything she knows", and Rain looked back at Torhu.

Rain sent a kick meant to hit Torhu in the jaw. She dodged and grabbed Rain's ankle, twisting it. Rain landed on her hands, and sprang up, waiting. Kyo's kick almost hit her in the head, but grabbed _his_ ankle and twisted it. Torhu came rushing, grabbed Kyo's head, and tried to kick Rain in the jaw.

"_Rain_". She paled, dropped Kyo's ankle, stood to attendance. "I have raised you better. Those were the _sloppiest_ fighting moves I have ever seen from you." An old woman in worn pants and a black shirt and cardigan came rushing out of the woods, kicked Rain in the face, flipping in the air, but she landed on her feet. Rain didn't move after again standing to alertness. The woman came again and punched and slapped and kicked Rain until she had blood coming from her nose, mouth, and a finger that was bent oddly in two different places.

The old woman stopped, "I except better from you next time", she said, then spit on her foster daughter. Rain stood again.

"Yes, Fog, I will try harder to work on not being so sloppy."

"_Louder_!" The old woman kicked a leg, and everyone heard a snap as Rain's leg broke in two. Rain didn't move or even blink.

_"Yes, Fog, I will try harder to work on not being so sloppy," _Rain shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Good", Fog said. "And clean your self up. You're a mess." She left into the woods. The was a poof and the lion stood in Rain's place.

"Rain, Who was that, why did you just stand there, and where are your clothes?", Kyo, Torhu, and Yuki asked.

"That was Fog, or to me and you all, Old Mother. You MUST call her that everytime you see her. She is harsh, and does not accept lousiness. You let her beat you up, or you will regret it. This was minor, all considered. My clothes are in a bead on my bracelet. It's made of rare river stones, but the special beads are extremely rare. Only seconds." Rain slowly explained. She had shrunk.

They walked home, but Rain limped. They all started to look back at her. She changed back. Out of nowhere she had a wooden crutch. Torhu asked to stop and help, but Rain's eyes answered. _No, I am hurt, but I can still kick your butt_, they said.


	2. The Lion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.**

* * *

**Narrator POV**

Rain walked into the Sohma's living room. She sat at the table and stuck her foot into the wood underneath and pulled her self back, but her foot stayed in the table, straightening her leg. She felt around her leg of anything out of place, while Yuki and Kyo were helping Torhu in the kitchen.

"Thank goodness. Fog took care not to break my leg into 3 or more places, or I'd have to cut my leg open", Rain said to no one in particular.

"OH NO! THAT WOULD BE TERRIBLE!," Torhu shrieked. She went to get bandages, just as Rain had taught her to do when she was injured.

"In more ways than one. Now I can't be the 'phantom', as everyone calls me at school. Yes, I'm the one who kicked those gangster girls butts, with lightning fast speed," Rain smiled as she told the three when Torhu came back with the bandages.

"Ah, You're the famous Phantom everyone talks about," Yuki said.

"Who are ya talking about? Never heard of no Phantom," Kyo said laying back.

"Now you see me", Rain said. She disappeared. "Now you don't."

"AAAAHHHHHHH," Kyo cried, leaping up only to get his legs caught under the table, and smashing his forehead on the its surface. "Okay, okay, I get it you can disappeared by running fast, BUT DON'T SNEAK UP ON PEOPLE!" Rain high fived Yuki.

"Kyo, are you okay?", Torhu came rushing, and and started freaking out. They all heard two small clicks as two things popped back into place. Everyone looked at Rain cracking her finger back into place.

"What? It was dislocated," Rain shrugged. "Torhu, I'm leaving-"

"Good riddance," said Kyo, who was still rubbing his forehead.

"But just call and I'll be here. I'm still keeping Kyoko's promise," Rain said, ignoring Kyo. She started to the door, but two things stopped her.

She fell, her leg out to it's broken position, screaming at the top of her lungs, causing vases to break and everyone to cover their ears.

Torhu, who was sitting next to Kyo, came to stop her starting to say, "No, Rain, your leg!" Torhu let Rain lean on her shoulder. Then, out of nowhere, Rain turned into a mountain lion. Torhu struggled with her weight, and Yuki and Kyo went to support the both of them.

"Torhu, duck when I tell you to," Kyo, said grabbing under one of Rain's arms. "Duck." Torhu Ducked under Rain's arm, only to run into Yuki. Yuki transformed, landing on Torhu's foot. He recovered and scampered off to his room to change. Kyo had gently laid Rain down and stared at her leg, which was broken in 3 odd angles, not including the knee of which they all saw earlier.

"Dang it, I was wrong. Can someone grab my foot an pull to get the bones lined up?", Rain asked shocking the two. Yuki came walking down the stairs when he heard the request.

"I'll help," I don't know anything about injuries, but maybe you can teach me later. He walked over, sat down, and grabbed the injured leg's foot.

He pulled and she inhaled deeply, tucking her tail behind her legs, and tried to pulled against Yuki's pulling. She started crying. Then, sobbing.

"Stop. Stop. STOP!", Rain and Torhu started yelling. "I'll wait for the festival to be over and Shigure can call Hatori."

* * *

"I'm bac-", shouted Shigure, stopping when he saw the large mountian lion looking at him intently. Kyo came down, scowling. He took one look at Shigure's I-going-to-pee-my-pants-I'm-so-scared look, and burst out laughing. Shigure looked back at the lion and saw that it was laughing so hard, it was crying. He thought about how stupid he must have looked and started laughing hysterically too. Yuki and Torhu came running down to see what was going on.

"Shig-, oh you've met Rain, I see," Torhu said. She turned to Rain, whose leg was turning back, blue, and purple and was swelling terribly, and said, "Rain, if you laugh too hard, your leg will hurt when you start to hiccup." Shigure took one look at Rain leg and fainted.


	3. The Lion's leg and Dinner

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.**

* * *

**Narrator POV**

"_Shigure. _Shigure. SHIGURE", Hatori was trying to get through the haze of his companion's mind. Torhu placed an ice cube on her guardian's forehead. Shigure shot up and got the cube of ice off his forehead. "Thank you, Torhu. Shigure, why did you faint?, I have told you to pay attention."

"Oh, Tori, it was horrible. The pained, laughing mountain lion had an injured leg," Shigure whined, acting like a baby as always.

"What injured mountain lion? You just said Shigure fainted of heat," The docter asked, confused.

"It was Rain. She's a dear friend of mine. Yuki lied to get you over here, to help Shigure and Rain. Give me a second. RAIN!," shouted Torhu as she walked to the door. There was a _thud _and a faint "Oh there you are. Come on in", and Torhu walked in with a highly limping Rain.

"What's he doing here?", she asked when she saw Hatori, who grew wide-eyed. "Yeah,yeah, Be shocked at the talking Lion, I've already been through that, doc. If you want to check this, those four get out," Rain said, tired of everyone being surprised, and nodded to Shigure, Torhu, Kyo, and Yuki. They got out, but looked through a crack in the screen.

Rain had turned back, still in her usual shirt, but was wearing shorts. Hatori looked at the leg in shock, which wasn't surprising. The leg was as swollen as a watermelon and the colors of blue, black, purple,green, gray, and a few others.

"How long has this been broken?"

"About 3 days, broken in about 2-4 places."

"I'll get a cast on as soon as I can. Akito is has another fever."

"Ok, I'll find you. Just call my name and I'll come." She turned and walked out the door. Everyone saw her grab a branch, swing onto it, and said, "Every, you four, get your faces out of the screen," Rain called with her hands to her mouth,and lowered her hands. She smiled and waved, and as graceful and a trapeze artist, swung into the forest and disappeared again.

The door opened, and the 3 teens had tears in their eyes, but Torhu was sobbing her eyes out. "Why didn't she tell us? But she does have all those teas. I remember she has one for fever, cold, pain relief, pink-eye, even allergies." There were little foot steps and Rain with a string around her neck.

"Hatori, here's some tea for Akito, fever and cold are labeled," she said. She turned to the other 4, "You can come to my house tomorrow. Torhu, remember the riddle I said:

'Follow to where my name collects

Stop at where the path to where it connects

At the side, look for my house all neat and correct.'"

The cat turned around and left.

* * *

"Hmmm, follow the river to where another stream joins it," Shigure recited. Torhu had told them the answer after she made a small dish for Rain. Kyo had almost eaten the leek dish, but she stopped him, and, after yelling at her, went to the roof. "Torhu, can you go get Kyo and tell him it's time to go?," asked Shigure. Torhu nodded.

She went around to the ladder and climbed up. "Um, Kyo? It's time to leave." She said, peeking her head over the roof. A gust of wind suddenly blew, blowing the ladder off the side of the house and Torhu was blown with it.

**Kyo POV**

****There was a gust of wind that nearly made me fall off the roof. I tried to get to Torhu, but the gust was fast, and I slipped. She started to fall, but the mountain lion I tried to locate suddenly sprung from the trees near Torhu, grabbed the back of her shirt, and leapt, still using her momentum and used the ladder, and sprang to the roof. I grabbed Torhu, nodded to the lion, who depoisted her with me, and jumped off the roof. I heard the ladder clang as it went back next to the roof.

**Narrator POV **

It all lasted less than a minute. There was a poof and Rain climbed up to the roof. "Never mind. I'll guide you all there," Rain jumped and flipped landing on her hands, then moved to her good foot. Torhu noticed, with relief, that the swelling had gone down, and the color had turned purple and black. She walked to the front of the house. She walked in, scaring Yuki and Shigure. "Come on, I'm guiding. Only because Toe nearly fell off the roof."


	4. Lion's Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.**

* * *

**Narrator POV**

Yuki leapt up and ran up stairs. "You have Yuki worried," Shigure commented, with a amount of concern.

"He didn't let me finish, though. I caught her and Kyo's tending to her. And a one, and a two, and three-," Rain told him, and started wiggling her finger with her eyes closed. She was cut off on cue by yelling.

"SHE'S OK. RAIN GOT HER AND PUT THE LADDER BACK! DON'T BLAME THIS ON ME!"

"YOU SHOULD BE MORE CAREFUL, YOU STUPID CAT!"

"SAY THAT AGAIN!"

"STU-PID CAT!"

"Got to go," Rain said, going upstairs, using her wooden crutch. She didn't see Shigure smile up from his newspaper. Rain got to Kyo's room where all the yelling was. Yuki and Kyo were still yelling in the middle of the room and Torhu was sitting down on the floor. Rain quietly put herself next to them, grabbed their heads quick, and bashed them, together.

"You two aren't helping Torhu when she is just sitting there, and getting her ears to bleed. Now, SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!," shouted Rain like an angry mother. "If I had a sister, and were fighting at this at Old Mother's house, I would have 2 black eyes, a broken nose, and a dislocated knee." Rain wasn't breaking a sweat yelling at the two.

Yuki, who had never been hit by Kyo, was rubbing his forehead hard. Kyo, on the other hand, just looked mad. They both looked shocked and looked at Torhu. She smiled unsure, and was poured upon by apologies.

"Omi gosh, this is too good," Rain said. She had fallen down, laughing, with tears running down her face. There was a poof, and a house cat was rocking on her back. After a moment, she got up, and wiped a tear from her eye with a paw. "Come on, Let's get going."

* * *

Rain had lead them through the woods jumping from tree to tree in person form, on one leg. Soon, they reach a river with a stream connecting up ahead. There were slightly hidden stepping stones in the river. No one fell in, but Shigure slipped in his sandals. Rain had dived in, as a cougar, thinking he may fall in. He quickly got his footing back, and rain went to the other shore. Behind a few trees was a small hut.

"In we go," Rain said. They went into the roomy home. It was like any other home with a stove, sink, and a door that no doubt lead to her room and the restroom. "Fog lives in another house. The reason this wasn't on the contract of your house, was because this is already Sohma land. Now, sit. I'll get the food." She walked over to the stove with a pot bubbling stew. She reached up to a cabinet, and got out 5 bowls and a ladle. She scooped up a spoon-ful for everyone. Rain put one on her head, and had two bowls in each hand. She handed them out with the bowl on her head for herself.

"Sorry, no fish. Can't have it. I'm tell you why if you don't laugh, giggle, or sneer," commented Rain looking suspicously at Shigure.

"I Swear," everyone called.

"I'm allergic to it. I can't eat it or my throat swells up. I can't touch it with my hands, feet, et cetera, et cetera, or that swells up." Rain was looking out to the river and was rolling her hand as she spoke. She then garbbed the bowl in one, grabbed the spoon in the other, raising it, and shouted "Come on, people let's eat." They all dug in.

* * *

They had all finished and were talking cheerfully. Suddenly, Rain asked "Who go wants to see where I still train?" Kyo, Yuki, and Torhu said yes, so Shigure was dragged. She led them out through her back door, and into a seperate building. To one side of the room, there were dozens of trees. To another, there were dummies and punching bags. In the center of the room there were dozens of poles, some a foot apart, others 5 feet apart. Most had hooks on them, and a box of giant bells and pots and pans, all on similar hooks.

"This is were Old Mother trained me. The trees tested endurance, agility, and speed. The dummies are for fighting ability. The poles are for balance and sometimes, the ability to be quick and move silently." To demonstrate, Rain disappeared, the box was emptied, the items were on hooks. She climbed a ladder, went to the starting platform, and leapt the the first one. Everyone expected the bell to clank, but it didn't move. Torhu was already climbing the ladder.


	5. Fight, Cast, and School, all in one

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.**

* * *

"Miss Honda, NO!", Yuki called lunching forward. He started to run to her, but was stopped by an arm. He was expecting Kyo, so he elbowed back.

"Oh no, you don't, mouse boy. She's completed this course without making a noise when she was six. I'll catch her if she falls, she knows that, and I know that. Now calm down," Rain said. There was a terrible ringing and a screech. They looked up. Torhu was wobbling on one leg, with her leg and arms flailing around her. There were a few rings and dings quickly,and the scream stopped. Rain had grabbed Torhu's arm, and was calming her nearby. "Did you really think I'd let you fall?," Rain joked. Rain pulled Torhu close and jumped.

"My, that was nerve-racking," Shigure said with a giggle, his hand in front of his mouth. "Our poor little flower almost got-", He was cut off by Rain smacking his face in. When Rain leaned into the punch, however, a puma tail popped out from under her shirt.

"R-rr-ai-nnn, do you have a tail?" asked a very shaky Torhu, and the boys ears perked, even Shigure's, whose face got punched inward.

Rain sighed a highly annoyed sigh, and said "Yes, Toe, I have a tail, and if you hadn't noticed yet, cat ears too." With that, she grabbed her hair, pulled it back, revealing no human ears, and two cat ears poked their way through her hair.

"_Rain, _you brought the amateur back so we might as well have a small fight, one on one." The voice was familiar, then the three who saw Rain get beaten up realized it was Old Mother. She stood in the doorway, though a black panther. She shifted to her person form with her clothes.

"Yes, Fog, Yuki vs. Kyo, Torhu vs. I and you as the judge," Rain suggested, and stood to attendance.

"Yes, that would do finely. Now you and the amateur first. Then, the winner will take on the winner of the boys' fight. The winner will then take on me," said a very arrogant Fog. everyone went outside, and everyone watched the two boys (do I need to say?) were worried for Torhu's safety.

For some reason, the two friends shook hands, and said a few words before getting into fighting spots. "Go!" Fog had shouted, and the two bowed. Rain shot a kick to her head,and Torhu dodged. Rain jumped from her kicked foot and brought her other foot out. As Rain was swinging, Torhu punched the area behind her knee. Rain crippled, clutching her knee. Rain sung her uninjured leg out and Torhu fell. Rain had caught her. They both heard laughter from the others and saw Fog was laughing her head off. They looked at the boys and saw why. They looked SOOOOOO confused, hurt, but the funniest part was that they all were frozen with shock.

"Fog, can I break rule 7? I really want to right now," Rain begged, on her knees.

"Yeah, that might work well." Fog giggled, but Torhu just didn't understand.

* * *

**Rain POV**

I grabbed 3 large chairs, 3 glasses of warm water, and headed outside. Torhu and Old Mother were talking, and the three standing morons were still looking shocked. I set up the chairs next to them, and carefully placed their hands in the glasses. "Hurry, hurry, into the woods to hide. Come ON!," I whispered to Torhu, as Fog was in the trees. I had to carefully lift myself into a tree, but my leg hurt anyway. I was already starting to see a wet spot on Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure's pants/robe. I giggled and Torhu did the same.

Suddenly, Kyo woke his 'trance'. "WHAT THE HELL!" He saw the chair and glass, and threw them out at the clearing. I jumped down, and stepped into the clearing.

"Hey, those were my best chairs!" I leaned on my wooden crutch. Then, I started laughing. I grew serious,when, in the distance, I heard Hatori call my name. "Got to go get my cast. Old Mother, can you call the school so I can wear pants, tomorrow?" I heard her talk into my head, 'Do you have black pants for school?'. I thought my reply, and sent it through my head in Fog's direction, 'yes, and blue pants, just in case. Now can I go?' She nodded, and I ran off.

I was in the Main House in less than a minute. "You called?," I said, hands on my hips.

"Yes, you came." He had me sit on a table, and got out the cushioning and black cast material. I stuck out my leg, which I had straightened at home, and he wrapped the padding around my leg. He wet the cast material, and wrapped it around my leg, and let it set. "Bye. Tell the others I said Hello."

* * *

I walked to school in the blue pants. I gave the death stare to anyone who looked at me funny. I saw Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, Hana, and Uo standing outside. "Hey, Toe, Pyshco, and Pipe! Nice to see you again! Then again, the phantom knows everyone," I called to them. I saw the rat and cat tense, only because I called them by their old names. I started towards them, but it so happened that the weirdo 'campus defence force' leader showed up. He was flanked by two girls, but I didn't care. He opened his mouth, and I charged. Only bad part was I forget my crutch and cast, and I tripped over them both. It went black because my head crashed into the lockers.


	6. Endurance Run

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.**

* * *

**Narrator POV**

"Where am I?," Rain asked.

"You're at the infirmary. Hurry up, we have an endurance run, ya idiotic, lion," replied Kyo. Tohru was in a chair, close to tears, and Yuki and Kyo were in their running outfits, leaning on the walls opposite to each other.

"Well, what are we waiting for, lets go!" The golden-eyed girl shouted, and punched the air with a grin on her face. There was a whirl, and less than two seconds later, Rain stood in the middle of the room, in her outfit, with a ponytail.

"Miss Rain, what about your ears?" Yuki had asked, astonished. She huffed.

"Look, it's painful enough having Fog criticize me, but even more when you have to transform ears one form to another. Happy?," the obviously unhappy teen said.

The nurse came out. "What are you doing up?" She held her clipboard tightly, like a weapon.

"Look, do the weird eye thing, check my reflexes, just do whatever so I CAN GET OUT THERE!" Rain had shouted and stomped over to the nurse. The nurse motioned for her to sit down with her hand. Rain sat down, and the nurse did a check-up.

"Well, you still, has always, no matter what happens, have a clean bill of health. You may go," and the nurse waved her out.

* * *

**Rain POV**

****I ran with Tohru, but when she saw an old man, she asked me to go ahead. "I catch up with you later."

"Sorry. Can't. Kyoko didn't want me to leave you in the dust. Besides, if its who I think it is, it's not safe." I shrugged, and walked down the hill. I saw the black scalp, and, so when I reached him, I kicked him on the forhead.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR YOU STUPID CAT," shouted Black Haru. Suddenly, he got up, and looked at us. He cooled down somewhat. "They're coming, aren't they?"

I nodded. "Yeah." I grinned when I saw what was going on in his head. Hatsuharu tossed me the rope, and I tied it to the rail, and hid. They came running, and Yuki slowed down, and Haru pulled the rope. Kyo came crashing down to the ground with a _thump_. Tohru came running, and Kyo started yelling. Kyo, Yuki, and Haru started yelling and making excuses and comments.

They got out of the road, and Kyo refused to fight. Then, I got agitated because I hate to have Tohru see blood shed. I stepped in fast just as Yuki told Toe it was risky to step in. I took their heads, one in each hand, and slammed them together. "WHAT THE HEL!" They charged, and crashed into a wall. It was like playing with a bull.

"Come on, you morons, have some sense-" I was cutoff by Yuki's obsessive coughing. I knew he had asthma, and I had a minor, temporare cure.(NOTE: NOT TRUE.) I took some mint out of my pocket and a lighter. I walked over to Yuki, and held the flame under the mint until the mint smoked a bit. I held it under his nose. "Now breath deeply. Haru, go get Shigure, you cow. No excuses." I knew to remain calm, and Yuki, breathed the smoke, and his breathing deepened.

"Thank you. I'd like to get to Shigure's, but I need a little rest." Then he fell asleep.


End file.
